Thorium Brotherhood
=Summary= The Thorium Brotherhood are an elite group of craftsmen who can reveal a number of epic recipes if you gain enough faction with them. They are former Dark Iron Dwarves who have left Blackrock Depths to explore (exploit) the world. All players start off at Neutral (0) reputation with them. * The Thorium Brotherhood have a basecamp in Searing Gorge, Thorium Point (added in Patch 1.5). There are several quests here (levels 48-52), including two repeatable reputation quests. * Derotain Mudsipper in Gadgetzan is also a member, and gives the Imperial Plate quests for Blacksmiths. * Lokhtos Darkbargainer, in the Grim Guzzler (bar) in Blackrock Depths, gives quests that raise faction by turning in drops from Molten Core, and is also the vendor for the tradeskill recipes. * Malyfous Darkhammer in Everlook. There are recipes for Tailoring and Enchanting, as well as each specialization of Leatherworking and Blacksmithing. Each of the recipes requires some components from the Molten Core. =Gaining Faction 101= This section is meant to gather all faction-gaining info into one place, so people don't need to bother to read through everything else if they don't want to. Note: The best way to gain points with ANY faction is to do their quests at as low a level as possible. This is, of course, much more time-consuming if you've already reached 60. *Neutral to Friendly: 3,000 points *Friendly to Honored: 6,000 points *Honored to Revered: 12,000 points *Revered to Exalted: 21,000 points Category:Faction =Thorium Point= Located near the northwest corner of Searing Gorge. There is an alliance flightpath here, which connects to both Ironforge and Morgan's Vigil, Burning Steppes, and a Horde flightpath which connects to Flame Crest, Burning Steppes and Kargath, Badlands. There is a wanted poster and 3 questgivers that assign 7 quests. You get 100 Reputation Points for each of these 7 quests (700 total), if done at an "appropriate level" - but if done at level 60, you get 10 reputation for each (70 total). * JOB OPPORTUNITY: Culling the Competition * STOLEN: Smithing Tuyere and Lookout's Spyglass * Curse These Fat Fingers * Fiery Menace! * Incendosaurs? Whateverosaurs is More Like It * WANTED: Overseer Maltorius (Elite) * What the Flux? * After completing "What the Flux?", you are able to do the repeatable reputation quest Restoring Fiery Flux Supplies. It now has 3 branches (modified in 1.7): via Kingsblood, via Iron Bar and via Heavy Leather. All these quests requires 2 Incendosaur Scales, 1 Coal and then 4 Kingsblood (For "via Kingsblood") or 4 Iron Bar (For "via Iron Bar") or 10 Heavy Leather (For "via Heavy Leather"). The reward is 25 Reputation Points and these quests are repeatable until you reach Friendly. Kingsblood can be bought from the Auction House or from Herbalists. Incendosaurs drop 1-2 scales each. This quest is no longer available once you achieve Friendly. The quest giver sells the coal needed. * After reaching Friendly, you will be given Gaining Acceptance. It requires 4 Dark Iron Residue (common drop from Blackrock Depths) per turn-in, and gives 25 reputation per turn-in. This quest stops when you reach Honored. =Important NPCs= Derotain Mudsipper Located in Gadgetzan. If your level is high enough (50) and Blacksmithing skill is high enough (265), he will give you the seven recipes for Imperial Plate in exchange for multiple stacks of Thorium Bars. * Imperial Plate Belt * Imperial Plate Boots * Imperial Plate Bracer * Imperial Plate Chest * Imperial Plate Helm * Imperial Plate Leggings * Imperial Plate Shoulders The set gives these bonuses as more pieces are worn: * 2: +100 Armor. * 4: +28 Attack Power. * 6: +18 Stamina. To complete all of the Imperial Plate quests, you will need a total of 270 Thorium bars, or 13.5 stacks (~4.25 faction per thorium bar). No other materials are required for the quests. You get 100 Reputation points for agreeing to the exchanges and then 150 Reputation points for each plan for a total of 1150 Reputation points. Lokhtos Darkbargainer Lokhtos is found in the Blackrock Depths bar. You can give him different items to receive faction with the Brotherhood. * Ten Dark Iron Ores for 50 Reputation Points. * Two Core Leathers for 150 points. * One Fiery Cores for 200 points. * One Lava Cores for 200 points. * One Blood of the Mountain for 200 points. It is recommended that you do the Thorium Point quests first to get to Honored and then the Imperial Plate Armor quests to get partway to Revered before starting these turnins to Lokhtos. Of the gifts, Dark Iron Ore can be mined in the Blackrock Depths and Molten Core. As of patch 1.7 Dark Iron Ore will also occasionally appear in the Searing Gorge and the Burning Steppes. The Blood of the Mountain is a rare gem from the same veins. Fiery and Lava Cores drop in the Molten Core. Core Leather can be skinned from level 63 Ancient Core Hounds in the Molten Core, but requires Skinning of 315, attained by having a Finkle's Skinner, which drops in Blackrock Spire from The Beast that can assist by providing +10 Skinning as well as having the +5 skinning enchant on gloves. At each new level of faction, Lokhtos offers a new set of recipes. These recipes require some combination of the items you can offer him to gain faction. To reach Friendly faction with the Brotherhood requires 3,000 points. Honored requires another 6,000 points. Revered then takes another 12,000 points. Exalted then takes another 21,000 points. For reference, here is how many of each turn-in you would have to do to reach certain faction levels: And of course, you can mix up your turn-ins to reflect your item stock. Weapon Recipes * Dark Iron Reaver - Swordsmith, Honored Faction * Dark Iron Destroyer - Axesmith, Honored Faction * Black Amnesty - Weaponsmith, Revered Faction * Blackfury - Weaponsmith, Revered Faction * Blackguard - Swordsmith, Exalted Faction * Nightfall - Axesmith, Exalted Faction * Ebon Hand - Hammersmith, Exalted Faction * Sulfuron Hammer- all Blacksmiths can obtain this. As it stands, you need Exalted Reputation before the quest-giver, Lokhtos Darkbargainer (in the bar in BRD), will give you the quest (A Binding Contract). All you need to complete this quest is a single Sulfuron Ingot (drop rates aren't spectactular, see drop rate from Golemagg: Thottbot / Allakazam) - Return one to him and you will receive the plans for the hammer. Now, once you actually craft the hammer (mats costs several thousand gold), you will want to obtain an Eye of Sulfuras, which has an even lower drop percentage (from Ragnaros). Combine the Sulfuron Hammer with the Eye of Sulfuras and you will get the legendary hammer, Sulfuras, Hand of Ragnaros. Armors Recipes * Dark Iron Bracers - Friendly Faction, Result changed to Bind on Equip in 1.6.0 * Fiery Chain Girdle - Honored Faction * Dark Iron Helm - Honored Faction * Dark Iron Gauntlets - Revered Faction * Fiery Chain Shoulders - Revered Faction * Dark Iron Leggings - Revered Faction * Dark Iron Boots - Exalted Faction Tailor Recipes * Flarecore Gloves (BOE) - Friendly Faction (8g) * Flarecore Mantle (BOE) - Honored Faction (18g) * Flarecore Robe (BOE) - Honored Faction (6g) * Flarecore Leggings (BOE) - Revered Faction (8g) Leatherworking Recipes * Lava Belt - Leatherworking, Honored Faction * Molten Helm - Elemental Leatherworking, Friendly Faction * Corehound Boots - Tribal Leatherworking, Friendly Faction * Black Dragonscale Boots - Dragonscale Leatherworking, Honored Faction * Molten Belt - Elemental Leatherworking, Revered Faction * Corehound Belt - Tribal Leatherworking, Revered Faction * Chromatic Gauntlets - Dragonscale Leatherworking, Revered Faction Enchanting Recipes * Enchant Weapon - Strength - Friendly Faction * Enchant Weapon - Mighty Spirit - Honored Faction * Enchant Weapon - Mighty Intellect - Revered Faction Malyfous Darkhammer Malyfous is another member of the Brotherhood, found in Winterspring. He gives the quest for Fiery Plate Gauntlets. It isn't known whether more quests with him are unlocked with higher faction, but neither of these quests give Thorium Brotherhood faction. He is also involved in three quests which you can gain by reading his catalogue. The quests result in the Cap of the Scarlet Savant, the Breastplate of Bloodthirst, and the Leggings of Arcana. Each of these quest requires a Pristine Hide of the Beast among other items from high-level instances. The Pristine Hide can be skinned from The Beast in Blackrock Spire. The Beast requires over 300 skill to skin properly, but drops Finkle's Skinner which provides a +10 bonus to Skinning. This dagger is the same one used to get Core Leather for the Thorium Brotherhood recipes.